A different princess
by Innocent clown
Summary: What if a different girl was princess tutu and Ahiru was a normal girl? This girl had two roles given to her. A musician and princess tutu how will she cope? Beware Oc being slammed by mother in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new school and life. Wait I'm princess tutu?

_There once was a musician who fell for a knight. The knight was killed by the raven and the prince gave up his heart. Now both raven and prince were running amuck out of the story. _

"This is your last chance Yuki!" My mother said. I flinched.

"Yes mother." I said. I had been expelled from my last school because I had been in too many fights. I never started the fights but I was always the victim. I was put on a train taking me to Germany. It didn't take long to get me there but I had a small problem with my German sometimes but I'm sure I'll be okay.

I got off the train to be greeted by a woman with green hair. She gave me a red necklace before disappearing.

"Wait miss I can't take this." I called after her in German. I couldn't find her at all but I was then greeted by a short duck like girl with orange hair.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She said. She was huffing and breathing heavily.

"It's no problem." I said with a small smile. I put the necklace on.

"I'm Ahiru." She said introducing herself.

'Her name means Duck in Japanese go figure' I thought.

"I'm Yuki matsumoto." I said quietly.

"For someone who is always getting into fights you're awfully quiet." Ahiru said with a smile.

"I never started those fights I was always the victim who was blamed for them." I said. Ahiru gave me an apologetic smile and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. I gave her a shy smile. She took me to get my schedule. I had beginner's ballet with Ahiru and I had advance music class plus other classes like English, science, and history.

Ahiru took me to the girl's dorms after I got my uniform and introduced me to the land lady. I was given the room next to Ahirus so I had no problem asking her for help. I lay down on the bed and gave a sigh.

'I can't believe this has happened to me.' I thought sadly. I looked at my things and started to unpack. I had a ton of books that fit easily on my book shelf. Everything was placed neatly and tidy. The room looked more like my room but I was missing my Cat Wyatt. I had a picture of me and Wyatt on my bed stand. I heard a meow come from one of my bags. I opened it to find Wyatt. Pets were aloud as long as they were kept in the room and were quiet. I put some sheets on my bed and made the bed. I put the toilet seat in my room up for Wyatt who never used a litter box and was able to flush the toilet. My head hit the pillow and I fell asleep instantly. I woke up to Wyatt waking me up for school early. I got ready and instantly went for a pair of tights to cover up my underwear. The skirt was super short. I picked up my leotard and my sheet music. I grabbed my bag and fed Wyatt.

"Bye Wyatt I'm off to school." I said as I left my room. I grabbed my schedule and looked at the locker I had been given and the combination. I wanted to make sure I was in the right locker room so I would wait until I had the class with Ahiru. I went into the training room. I saw a giant piano and sat at it. I heard the door open and a giant penguin came in. he came towards the piano and I instantly got up.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have just sat down there." I said while bowing but the penguin just grabbed my shoulders and sat me down at the piano like he wanted me to play. I chose a song I thought was pretty and played it. The song was called morning grace. I ended the song and heard some clapping. The penguin was clapping at a boy with hair as white as mine who must've been dancing. My face went a little red because I hadn't noticed anyone come in.

"Thank you for playing." The boy said. I gave a small nod and got up from the piano.

"Mytho there you are." I heard another male's voice say as he walked in. He was a tan skinned boy with green eyes and black with greenish highlighted hair. The boy sent me a glare.

"Who's this Mytho?" He asked.

"I don't know she was playing the piano." Mytho said emotionlessly. The penguin put a flipper on my shoulder and I gave my attention to him. I was handed some sheet music and a note that had sloppily written letters on it.

_**Please learn this song and play it.**_

I blinked at the penguin.

"o-okay." I said quietly it sounded like a whisper but the penguin heard it because he gave a happy sort of noise.

"Yuki! There you are." I heard Ahiru say as she ran over to me.

"So her names Yuki." I heard Mytho say.

"Senior Mytho? Senior Fakir?" Ahiru said in wonder. She grabbed my hand and started to drag me away I was lucky to grab my things before I left them behind.

"Ahiru-chan where are we going?" I asked.

"To the girl's locker room." She said with a smile. I had ballet first thing in the morning.

"Today class we have a new student." The teacher who was strangely a cat announced. Ahiru dragged me forth.

"This is Yuki Matsumoto." The teacher said.

"Hello." I said quietly. I had a shy blush on my face. I was told to take a seat so I took one next to Ahiru.

"This is pike and lilie." She said introducing me to her friends. One was a tomboyish pink haired girl the other was a seemingly sweet but totally sadistic blonde. The morning warm-ups started so I stretched with lilies' help. Let's just say I won't need help in the future. I remembered everything so I wouldn't need help. We began to learn dance moves.(( I can't remember the names of them I'm sorry please review and help me to remember their names))

It was about a two hour class followed by history then followed by English then I had my music class. There was a boy name Autoro who didn't seem to like the fact I was better at piano then him.

"What are you a prodigy?" Autoro said with a snobby tone to his voice.

"Um yes." I said in my quiet voice. I noticed that the sheet music Mr. Penguin had given me was the phantom of the opera. I started to play that and many of the people in the class were surprised to hear a difficult song being played without sheet music. I heard that Mytho had gotten hurt during my last class of the day which was science. I stopped by a grocery store and bought some food for me and Wyatt. I stopped when I saw Mytho hanging out of the window then fall catching a bird.

"Mytho!" I said my voice pretty loud in the silence. I ran forward to catch him.

"I'm not going to make I want to help but-….?" I said but stopped when I was enveloped by a red light. I was wearing a tutu and could all of a sudden dance like a prima ballerina.

"Waltz of the flowers." I said as I started to dance a storm of flowers came out of nowhere and saved Mytho.

"I'm glad you safe my prince." I said with a bow as I ran off. I picked my groceries' up and went inside the girls dorm. I fainted exhausted on my bed. Wyatt woke me up. I looked outside to see fakir ushering Mytho inside. He gave me a glare when he saw my face. Wyatt pawed at the window. I gave a chuckle at my cats silly nature.

I picked up my cat and closed the curtains and blinds. I cooked up some dinner ate it then took a shower did my homework and went to sleep. The next day was the same except the advance ballet class did a dance. I thought that Rue danced beautifully. Fakir sent me another glare. I almost ran out of the room but I decided to ignore him and not give into his glares. I spent all day trying to figure out why people who never seem to try to get to know me hate me. I was walking home when I saw Rue sitting under a tree. Mytho came towards me.

"Hello Mytho." I said in my quiet way. He nodded.

"Your hurt." I said simply looking at his hand. I grabbed his hand and a bottle of water ad cleaned the cut.

"I'm sorry I used your water but I have a wonder full idea where to get more." I said sheepishly I borught him with me to a restaurant. I knocked on the door.

"Customers." I heard a female voice say happily. She dragged us in.

"Miss could we get some water please?" I asked. She was about to turn me out when my stomach growled. She sat me and Mytho at a table and served us food but I noticed something all her food was ice cold. I went to go use the restroom so I excused myself. Coming out I heard the women talking to herself about which would taste better I figured that she was talking about recipes. I ran into the mantel and nocked a box down I crouched down and started picking the box and its contents up.

'recipes?' I thought in wonder. The pendant glowed. I was forced out. I turned into princess tutu and I saved Mytho and returned a piece of his heart to him. I ran out of sight when Fakir and Rue showed up. I walked home and gave a yawn. But I noticed something weird time seemed to stop.

"You've started the process of my tragedy my little musician." I heard a man's voice say. Time started again but I was super freaked out so I ran to my room. Wyatt gave me a comforting rub on my face. I smiled a little and started to pet Wyatt. I saw Fakir looking up at my window. Wyatt jumped out of my arms and hissed at the window.

"Wyatt what's wrong?" I asked in my mother language which was Japanese. A large raven flew into my window and opened it. I stepped away from the window in surprise. Wyatt battled the raven onto the room. I climbed out of my window and watched as Wyatt beat the raven.

"You deserve some salmon my friend." I said to my cat. I picked Wyatt up and carried him inside. I closed the window and made sure the locks wouldn't burst open like that again. I went to the store and picked up some salmon. I bumped into Fakir who gave me an odd look when he saw my day to day clothes. I walked home and was given my mail. I had a letter from my mother I paled when I read it.

"_Hello daughter,_

_I just wrote to tell you that your grandfather died in a bird attack. He was killed by a horde of ravens. I hope the same happens to you worthless daughter._

_Mother."_

Tears started streaming down my face.

"Yuki what's wrong? "Ahiru asked. I couldn't say anything but I rushed off. I had dropped the letter in my escape.

"THAT'S HORRIBLE!" I heard pike yell.

I heard a knock come from the main door. Fakir was standing outside. Wyatt started to comfort me.

"You'll stay by my side ne?" I asked him.

"MEOW." Was all I got in response.

"Jeez he could've asked me to be quiet nicer."I heard pike say coming up the stairs.

"should we talk to her?" Ahiru asked.

"No lets talk to her in the morning she just received quite a blow." Lilie said. I looked at the door in depressed amazement. Lilie wasn't being sadistic right now. I did my homework but didn't eat anything. I wasn't hungry.

'grandpa you didn't deserve this.' I thought as tears streamed down my face. I fell asleep with Wyatt in my arms.

I woke up the next day feeling better but I heard someone knocking at my door telling me to hurry up or ill be late. I got dressed in a flash and put all my things I needed in my bag and fed Wyatt the salmon he earned. I was meet with Ahiru about to knock on my door again. We both rushed to class and were late. We dressed and went to join the class.

"Welcome to class miss Ahiru and yuki." Mr cat said. I froze as did Ahiru.

"We're sorry we're late." We both said bowing.

"Please forgive Yuki she lost her grandfather yesterday." Pike said as Lilie grabbed my head and started hugging it.

"is this true?" Mr. Cat asked my mother over the phone.

Everyone heard the choice words my mother said about me it was that quiet.

"That failure of a child do something wrong again?" She asked.

"No miss I wanted to know if it was ture that her grandfather died." Mr cat said.

Laughing was then heard.

"yeah she just lost one of the few people who actually wanted her alive no one else could care if she died." My mother said before hanging up. The whole class was in shock. All eyes were on me I walked over to the door and walked out. My face unreadable.

"Ahiru go after her." Mr cat told her. I was stopped at a tree with my knees up to my chest. You could hear my sniffles from a mile away.

"yuki?" I heard a familiar male voice say. I looked up to see Fakir.

"Is there something I could help you with senior fakir?" I asked not meeting his eyes.

"How long has she been like that?" He asked me.

"Ever since I was born my grandma had to raise me after I was born because my mother wanted a son and nothing to do with me." I told him. He grabbed my arm and dragged me back to class. I wiped my face clean of tears and went into the classroom.

"Yuki."Ahiru said glomping me. Lilie joined.

"Don't listen to a word that witch ever says got it?" Pike said with a smirk," Because shes dead wrong." The day went by uneventful. I was receiving looks of pity all day. Even Autoro had nothing to say to me he gave me an apologetic look. A huge teddy bear ((Manga)) started walking through town. My pendant glowed and a heart shard was given to Mytho again. I went home and slept having done my homework in class and fed Wyatt. My dreams were one of my grandfather. He was the only one to ever believe in me.

Ahiru had slipped something under my door and I read it.

"Don't worry Yuki you'll always have us." A whole bunch of students even Mytho, Fakir, and Autoro signed it. I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

Chapter end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: more heart shards? What's with this town?

_There once was a musician who fell for a knight. The knight was killed by the raven and the prince gave up his heart. Now both raven and prince were running amuck out of the story. Then there once was a man who died his story now playing in the town._

"Meow." I heard Wyatt say putting his face in mine.

"Urgh you have fishy breath senor." I said in my mother language. Wyatt jumped away from my face as I got up to take a shower. I heard someone knocking on my door religiously. I got out and dressed for school.

"Herro?" I asked opening the door. Ahiru was standing there apparently not expecting me to open the door so early.

"Yuki it's almost time for school." She said. I looked at the clock it was only six in the morning she would be early for school if she left now. I pulled on my tights and shoes gathered my things and left with her. Wyatt chose to tag along.

"Wyatt-kun I don't think you can come but please stay out of sight." I said to my cat in my mother language. Wyatt stayed in my locker in my bag and kept quiet.

"Sorry we're late." Ahiru said as we entered the practice area. I went over to the piano.

"Huh no one's here." Ahiru said. I started to play a few keys.

"Would you like to practice?" I asked sitting down. Ahiru went over to the stand and I chose a song to play.

'Mozart's sonata K. 333, the first movement.' I played the song slowly well much slower than the original. Ahiru seemed to have a lot of fun.

"Hey guess who?" I heard a voice say before covering my eyes. I kept playing and started to think about who it could be.

"Lilie?" I asked.

"Correct." She said she gained hearts in her eyes as she went over to Ahiru and kind of put her neck backwards. I stopped playing and watched.

"Lilie are you trying to break Ahiru?" I asked. Pike got Lilie to stop. Ahiru hid behind me. Mr. Penguin came over to the piano and motioned for me to stand up which I did and gave him his spot back. Me and Ahiru started to stretch. I made sure to be far away from Lilie.

'She may be my friend but she's kind of scary.' I thought watching her help Ahiru. I could've sworn I heard something crack.

"Today class we have another new student. Please welcome anteaterina." Mr. Cat said. I think I went into shock.

"An anteater?" I heard Ahiru think aloud.

"This isn't even normal not even where I'm from." I said to her. She nodded. Anteaterina challenged Rue's position in the advance class. She danced with Mytho. I received a glare from the giant anteater. Everyone clapped after they danced.

'That wasn't dancing, it was pure anger and sorrow her dancing was rough and held no joy.' I thought.

"Let's see your dance miss rue, if you have a partner that is." I heard her say. Rue stood up and looked at me. I looked around and pointed to myself.

"You want me." I asked in my quiet voice.

"If you'd please." She said. I got up and instantly became nervous. It was a pa de duex. I've haven't danced pass anything besides pop from my home land.

"Rue I'm really bad at this." I told her.

"Just follow my lead." She instructed. I followed the dance and leaped when she told me.

'You know for a girl she has some serious upper body strength.' I thought. The dance ended and no one clapped I think they were in shock or just hated the dance. Fakir started to clap and Mytho followed since those two were clapping the other students joined in. My face was red. I went and sat back down with Ahiru. I was small for my age of fourteen. I gave a sigh as we began lessons. The class ended and I changed and put Wyatt in my bag.

"Yuki why is there a cat in your bag?" Ahiru asked me as we left the locker room before everyone else. I made a funny noise.

"My cat followed me to school this morning so I put him in my bag in my locker and I feel really terrible about that." I said. We went outside and saw Mytho in Anteaterina's arms. She licked him. I grew grossed out and Ahiru quacked.

'I've never heard someone quack before.' I thought watching Ahiru freak out. My pendant glowed when Anteaterina slapped Mytho. She then ran off when she accused him of not understanding others feelings.

'It would be hard not to understand when one does not have a heart.' I thought. I ran after her as Ajiru went up to Mytho to see if he was alright. I saw her talking to a heart shard. I transformed into princess tutu.

"Please dance with me." I said holding out my hand. We danced and I freed her of her jealousy. I returned the heart shard back to Mytho. I ran off. Wyatt climbed onto my shoulder and I fell forward fainting from exhaustion. I was in the nurse's office when I woke up.

"How did I get here?" I asked aloud.

"Anteaterina carried you here." Ahiru told me. She had Wyatt in her arms and was petting him. He was purring like crazy. I gave a smile.

"I don't know why I fainted or why I was over there Ahiru it's almost like my memories missing bits and pieces." I said. Wyatt climbed into my bag as we went to the last class of the day. Fakir handed me the homework I missed.  
"Thank you." I said with a small smile as I began on it after finishing the work in the class. I got it done and sighed contempt with all the work I got done in a short amount of time. I put my head on the table and slept for the last twenty minutes. I was awoken by Ahiru poking my cheek. We walked home tighter and I helped her with her homework. I slept and awoke to hearing a strong wind. The whole day went without incident which was a good thing for me. I turned in all my homework and finished the new set of homework. I walked home with Ahiru and stopped to get some food for the week. I got some strawberries claiming I love ichigo's, which I'm sure Ahiru didn't understand a word of what I said. I rubbed the back of my head when she asked me if I was saying I loved strawberries.

"Yup." I said with a sheepish smile. The wind had gotten really bad. I went inside to see Wyatt pacing and hissing. I put the food away and went over to the window.

"Mytho?" I said aloud in a question. He seemed to be talking to some one. I ran outside with Wyatt on my shoulder.

"Mytho what are you doing out in this wind?" I asked as loud as I could to be heard over the wind. He vanished when a large gush came towards me.

"were you calling for mytho do you need him?" I heard Rue ask me.

"He was standing right there.."I said in horror. Rue gave me a surprised look.

"You mean he's gone?" Rue asked me. I nodded.

"Yes let's go look for him." I said. Rue nodded and followed me as I started to Hogg around town. We found him talking to air but I could see someone there when there shouldn't be. A woman then appeared saying she was going to take Mytho. Rue tried to out dance her but ended up losing stamina and falling. I went behind a tree and became Tutu. I was in control this time. I danced against the woman and won winning a shard if Mythos heart. I returned it and ran off. i changed back when I got to the shoping area. I saw Fakir and an older gentleman shopping. I ran back to the dorms and went to my room. Wyatt was sitting in front of the door waiting for me.

I took a shower and went to my window. my ocen blue orbs looking up at the sky. Wyatt was already asleep on my bed. I saw Fakir walking home with Mytho. I opened the window.

"Hey is he okay?" I asked making sure my voice was loud enough to be heard. Fakir nodded at me and I gave a sigh of relief. I closed the window and latched it shut. Fakir had taken Mytho inside I gave a small yawn as I closed the blinds and curtains. i went to sleep and had a dream about a prince,a raven,and a knight. I woke up drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. I saw the knight who looked just like Fakir get sliced in half by a giant raven. I noticed that the sun was up. I got ready for school and woke Wyatt up. I grabbed my favorite black scarf and left after making breakfast and feeding Wyatt of course.

"Yuki good morning." i heard walking into the classroom. I looked up to see mytho. I gave him a smile and a nod. I sat down at the piano and played a waltz helping him with his dancing.

"there you are Mytho." I heard Fakirs voice says coming closer. I jumped violently and messed up on the key I was about to play making a very loud a horrible note sound. I winced and stopped playing as Fakir walked in and grabbed Mytho. I went and got ready for the class only to find a price of paper on the locker door.

"no dressing out for class pease report at the theater.

"

I ran to the theater making it in time. Mr. Cat was talking to the sad ballerina for the sleeping beauty ballet. I was asked by her to dance a part with Fakir. I had a blush on my face. He grabbed my hand and led the dance.

"Stay away from Mytho." he said descretly. He let go and I was about to fall off the edge but Fakir grabbed my waist a steadied me. He left in a hurry. My pendant glowed and I rushed off after the shard. I transformed into tutu sand danced with the lady. I returned the share and ran off to the bathroom to step out to see Fakir rushing Mytho outside.

'did i do this?' I questioned. I started to run home. I made sure to staof clear of Fakir and Mytho. I almost mowed a woman with green hair down.

"i am so sorry miss." I said trying not to cry. She wiped some tears off my face.

" My name is Edal. You are snow." She stated.

"it's nice to meet you miss Edal." I said bowing. She walked around with me and pointed me in the right direction.

"The prince needs you go young snow." Edal said ushering me in the right direction. I nodded and took off. I turned into tutu and stopped a man from stabbing Mytho I used a sword not a fan. Who ever this was they were strong.

"Tutu?" Mytho said backing away from me. It he attacker stooped. He gave the sword to Mytho telling him to shatter his heart. I went to stop mytho but the other man had my arms pinned behind my back.

"Mytho don't you do you'll never know true happiness or what it means to like someone." I said tears falling from my eyes and down onto my face. Mytho then decided to have his heart restored. The man now known as Fakir let me go. I rubbed my eyes and sped off after bowing. I collapsed on my bed at home having my memories in tact.

Chapter end


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3 the fire festival and the appearance of a crazy crow princess.

"Hey Yuki." I heard Pike say. I turned my attention to her my chopsticks left in my mouth.

"Hmm?" I asked taking them out and finishing the rice I was eating.

"Have you read this book before?" Pike asked holding a book called the prinze und rabe, which translates to the Prince and the Raven. I shook my head no and opened it and began to read it. The feels in the book were outstanding and I enjoyed the tragedy. The book stopped halfway through.

"Why is the book incomplete?" Ahiru who had been reading over my shoulder asked. I nodded in agreement

.

'Herr Drosslmeyer why didn't you finish your book?' I thought in confusion. Pike and Lilie explained that the author died half way through the book. I started to speculate.

"Hey why don't you keep this book?" Lilie said.

"Yeah it kinda suits you at least the role of the musician and maybe tutu." Pike said. An arrow went through my chest. Today was the day of the Fire festival. I gave a sigh and went to help my duck like friend clean the classroom.

"How did you even manage to get stuck like this Ahiru-chan?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She said glumly. We went into the class and saw Mytho waiting for someone.

"Senior Mytho?" Ahiru asked.

"I was waiting for Rue because she said she wanted to practice before the festival." Mytho said.

'Wow he was straight to the point.' I thought sweat dropping. Mytho then invited Ahiru to dance. I almost squealed in happiness because ii knew that Ahiru liked Mytho. Fakir then busted in.

'Way to kill the moment Fakir.' I thought in humor as I saw Ahiru's surprised face. She ran out of the room in fear. Fakir then bullied Mytho and dragged him with him. I ran after them when I heard a door close loudly. Fakir had locked Mytho in a closet.

"Hey why did you do that it wasn't a very nice thing to do." I said loud enough for fakir to hear. He then trapped me against a wall and warned me to stop getting close to Mytho.

"Why he needs a heart why are you so against that?" I asked reviling that I knew.

"How did you?" Fakir asked.

"I put two and two together when I read Prinze und rabe. Any way-." I said but was then cut off by fakir.

"Just stay away from Mytho if you know what's good for you." Fakir said his voice dangerously low. I started trembling and I could tell Fakir knew because his eyes showed he was surprised. He then walked off leaving me standing there in fear.

'I'm so gutless' I thought in deep hatred of myself. I heard a familiar tune float in from outside. I ran out to find Miss Edel. ((I was spelling her name wrong originally))

"Miss Edel I need your help." I said approaching her. She pointed to a window.

"There is your answer." She said.  
"I can't get up there I'm just a human after all not a bird." I mumbled to myself. I was handed a bracelet.

"Use this just quack and you will become a duck to stay normal just take it off." She said helping me clasp it on my wrist.

"Thank you Miss Edel." I said hugging her. She nodded and left playing her music box. I quacked and became a white duck with a bracelet on mu flipper leg. I flew up to the widow with my clothes in my hand. I took the bracelet off after putting my clothes on the ground. I turned back into a human. I walked around the area trying to find Mytho but he wasn't in here. I stepped on something and fell through the floor. I almost quacked but stopped myself remembering that I had the bracelet on.

'I have to keep this safe.' I thought looking at the bracelet. I heard someone laughing I ran towards where I heard the voice.

"I am something that burns that fills a place with light." I heard a voice say.

"Are you a lamp?" I asked.

"Correct." The voice said. I was then led to where Mytho was. He was curled around a lamp that was burning. The lamp had a woman's spirit and didn't want to let him go. I transformed into princess tutu and danced to help free her heart from a heart shard.

'I love him like a sister loves a brother.' I thought leading him out of the area as my normal self. I took the lamp though. It was truly too beautiful to leave behind. I made sure that Mytho met up with Rue they danced and she ran away after he smiled at her.

'Whoa he smiled at her awe~~' I thought. I saw Fakir glaring at Mytho.

'I hope he doesn't try to shatter his heart again.' I thought tiredly. I went home and fed Wyatt because he was staring at the fridge I put the lamp on my bedside table. I got dressed but stopped when the pendant glowed.

'Another one already?' I thought I put on some of my casual clothes. I ran and saw Mytho being swallowed up by the river streaming through town. I transformed into Tutu and went to rescue him. He backed away from me a little scared.

'He's scared of me?' the thought made me sad.

"Please don't be scared of me." I said. Mytho came towards me and I helped him back to the surface and was about to restore the feeling of curiosity. But a foul wind blew at me and sliced my arms up but I ignored the small cuts. I saw a girl dressed in a black tutu that showed a lot of her skin. I can't really be speaking. She took the shard and disappeared telling us her name. I went home after that. I went to sleep at last.

'It's too early in the morning for this.' I thought when I found a heart shard. It was the shard of devotion it possessed a student who loved to draw. Kraehe came and tried to take this heart shard but Mytho came and stopped her. I in my Tutu form restored the heart shard to him. We were in a chapel of some sorts. I had a sword in my hand and I was about to run Kraehe through when I noticed her eyes they were filled with such pain. My sword disappeared with my need to protect.

"your eyes why are they in such pain?" I asked Kraehe. She gasped and ran. Fakir yelled at me for not finishing my attack. I let my bangs fall into my face blocking my expression. Fakir lunged at me with a shard of glass. Mytho then stopped him and told me to run. I ran as fast as I could not noticing that I had dropped the pendant.

"Quack." I said as I tripped over the gate. I turned into the duckling and grabbed my clothes and flew off. I was in my room in my human form. I was breathing heavily.

"That was close." I said as i took off my school uniform and put on a long sleeved shirt and some skinny jeans. I put my boots on and then noticed something missing.

'where's my pendant?' I thought in confusion. I remembered that Fakir had cut near my neck it must've cut through the chain. I turned into a duck and started to search for it. I was still searching as night fell. It was morning and I guess I must've fell asleep.

"Hey what are you doing this is no place to sleep." I heard a familiar voice say gently. I opened my eyes and looked at the face of Fakir.

'I didn't need to wake up to his face.' I thought. I quacked. I noticed that I was still in duck form. He had the pendant. He patted my head and walked away. I followed and watched practice.

"Since miss Yuki isn't here she'll have to marry me along with you three." Mr cat said when he caught Ahiru, Pike, and Lilie talking.

'Don't include me in it.' I thought angrily. I sat next to the wall and started to fall asleep. I was then picked up by a pair of hands I stayed calm. I looked up to see Fakir and a lizard student.

"Do you smell duck Senior Fakir?" the lizard student asked. I almost quacked. Fakir took me to a pond. He placed me on the ground. The pendant was around his neck. I kept staring at it.

"you've seem to have taken a liking to this." Fakir stated. I must've pulled a face because he was chuckling. I was sure I was blushing it was a nice laugh. He left after leaving me some bread. I ate it because i was hungry.

"Yuki?" I heard a male voice ask. I turned to see Wyatt.

"Hey Wyatt." I said. Wyatt the lifted me onto my back and explained a whole lot of things about drosslmeyer. It was night and Wyatt dropped me off at a smith.

"I belive fakir might be here." Wyatt said before leaving. I heard a whole argument but couldn't make out every word Fakir ran out of the building and towards a lake. I went inside to see a heart shard behind a middle aged man. I took off after Fakir because I knew he had the pendant. He was crying when I swam up to him. I got his attention and to my surprise I was crying as well.

"Sorry you've caught me at a bad time." Fakir said picking me up and hugging me. My face was really red and my heart was beating so fast. He set me down and gave me the pendant.

"You wanted it right?" He said before leaving. i saw Wyatt running with my clothes and I took off the bracelet and changed into my human self. Clothed I ran to where the heart shard was and became tutu. I danced with the man named Karon. I got back the feeling of regret. I then went to where kraehe was holding Mytho.

'a Chapel again really?' I thought as I made it there. Fakir showed up when the ravens had me in a thorny prison. He stopped the "wedding" and I returned the heart shards to Mytho. Fakir then turned to me and threatened me.

"I have no wish to fight you." I said softly before I bowed and ran off. I was at the gate when the two came out and I decided to hide.

"What are you doing here?" Fakir asked.

"I'm looking for my cat Wyatt he ran off and I can't find him." I said standing up. I started to walk towards the dorms when something furry climbed onto my shoulder.

"Wyatt there you are, we'll good night Fakir and Mytho." I said walking into the girls dorm.

i went to sleep after eating and feeding Wyatt.

Chapter end


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Swan lake and the knight and a date? Oh my.

"here is the feeling of love." I said about to give Mytho the heart shard. He had given me a necklace. Kraehe appeared and the necklace binded me. Fakir came and attacked Kraehe. She then reminded him of what happened to the knight.

"And the musician who was then torn apart after the knight because she refused to play for the Raven." she said turning to me. I froze. Images went through my mind as the heart share was ripped out of Mythos chest. I returned to normal I felt empty knowing that I was the reincarnation of a person torn to shreads. I saw that Fakir was hurt badly. I got up and walked over to him lifting the taller man onto my shoulder. I walked him to the boys dorms I had a hoddie on so i was able to make it seem like I was a boy and I kept my face and hair covered. I bandaged his wounds I was watching fakir and fell asleep with my head in my arms on his bed. I was nudged awake.

"hey wake up." I heard Fakir say. I opened my eyes and looked at him rubbing one of my eyes.

"Hey your okay. Im glad." I said giving him a small smile.

"did you carry me here?" Fakir asked. He had passed out and didn't wake up along the way. I nodded. I stood up and swayed a little on my feet.

'I might be more exhausted than I thought'i thought steadying my self.

"you helped me but not your self?" Fakir asked irritated.

"Im just tired i'll be fine." I said. I put my hood on and I was about to open the door but Fakir beat me to it. He opened the door for me.

"Your going out to search for Mytho right I'll go with you." He said with a small blush on his face. We set out and searched the whole town and couldn't find him. we stopped for a while and my exhuastion caught up with me. I fell asleep standing up. I was waking an hour later to find myself on Fakirs back.

"your awake I see." Fakir said,"your very light did you know that?" I gave a small chuckle and slid off his back. Mytho then appeared. he gave a speech and then Rue appeared. She took the princes sword. I heard miss edels music box playing and went off towards her. Fakir followed me.

"Miss Edel." I said running up to the green haired woman. She took us to where Mytho was.

" thank you for always helping me miss edel." I said with a smile. She turned her gaze to me.

"I am just a puppet who did what her strings made her do." She said. A tear went down my face.

"I guessed as much." I said as tears kept falling from my eyes. Edel wiped some of them off my face.

"Don't cry youn snow you must go to save the prince." She said I nodded and ran into the area where she pointed us. Fakir was ahead of me. I walked behind him and fell down a couple of times but I kept going. Fakir helped me down a cliff and I told him I thought he was a good knight and not to listen to what kraehe said. A horde of ravens the came after us.

"run."Fakir told me pushing me lightly forward. i ran and fakir caught up to me quickly but the ravens were still chasin us. I lost my footing and fell down a hole. Fakir jumped and brought me into his chest as we fell into water.

"are you okay?" I asked. Fakirs arm slid off my waist and he got up and then helped me up.

"It's a miracle we are." He said. He started mumbling about how the moss made it impossible to get out. I took a deep breath.

"quack." I quacked seeing a dark shadow over in a different area. I turned into a duck.

" What the hell?" Fakir said as he saw. I gathered my clothes and put them on the shore. I swam under the water and found a path to an area that led some where. I resurfaced on the side with fakir and grabbed my clothes and went back under water to take off the bracelet. I was human again and decent. I resurfaced.

"I did not want to do that." I said my long hair clinging to my clothes.

"how did you? why didn't you tell me?" Fakir asked his face beet red. I pointed to the bracelet.

"this allows me to change into a duck." I said my voice really quiet as I put it on. My face was really red.

"Besides I found a path." I nodded and joined me in the water. We both swam through the path Fakir holding my hand the whole time.

'I will admit it I do like him.' I thought as we resurfaced. We walked for a while then we came upon a frozen lake. Mytho and rue were there. I became tutu. My red eyes bore into Rues redish brown eyes. Fakir went forward and I was about to follow when two Raven men blocked my path. I had my sword and cut them down. Fakir told me to stay back which I did. He said he would defy fate. He got rid of the enemy's but rue made the ice disappear.

"Fakir!" I shouted. He was then launched up into the air and a few ravens became daggers of some sort and stabbed him after he blocked the first. He fell back into the water where his blood made a red spot appear. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Fakir." I said sadly as tears went down my face. I saw movement near rues nest and fakir came up out if the water and broke Mythos sword to stop him from destroying his own heart shard. He then fell back into the water.

'fakir I won't fail you.' I thought. I walked onto the water. I began a dance. I thought of swan lake and danced a small part of that but rue made a statement that made me stop.

'thats right the real me is a failure.' I thought. I saw the heart shard agree with rue to be destroyed. I told them to wait. I decided to dance a pa de duex with our a partner. I conveyed my feeling through dance. I felt a sisterly love for mytho. I was trembling a little form serious exhaustion. I stopped when I saw mytho extend a hand to me. I glomped him glad to have him back. I gave him his heart shard. We got out following a light. I saw fakir laying next to a pile of burning wood.

"fakir." Me and Mytho said running to him. He woke up and smiled at us both. Miss edels spirit appeared and told us how she saved Fakir. I had tears running down my face. She asked me to dance a pa de duex with Mytho and I did. I then ran off into the night. I reached my home and fainted. Wyatt started to meow and went to find some help.

"she'll be fine she just fainted from sleep deprivation." The land lady said. I woke up and looked to see Ahiru looking at me worried.

"She's awake." Lilie said hugging me around the neck.

"You need to take today easy okay." Ahiru and pike told me. I nodded and got ready for school. I then noticed I was pretty scratched up. School went by normally until Lunch.

"miss Matsumoto a call for you." Mr cat called to me.

"Hello?" I said taking the phone from mr cat.

" Hello you failure i just called to tell you I am coming to visit so be prepared you whore." I heard my mother on the other line say.

"How dare you call me that." I said angrily.

" What's this you finaly fighting back? Or are you still so weak you collapse from exhuastion?" I heard my mother taunt.

"yes I am fighting back and you know why I faint from exhaustion? Because your a terrible mother and a slut who thinks calling her daughter terrible things for all of her life because you couldn't do what she could. That's right grandpas will have me a house out here in the country side I'm staying even if you try to take me away." I said sternly and I could hear my mother shouting insults as I hanged the phone up. I instantly regretted what I did.

"I am so dead." I said aloud in gloom. I ent to go eat my bento. I had a small smile on my face as Fakir walked up to me.

"Yuki have you seen Mytho?" He asked me. I shook my head no. He sighed and left to go to the dorm and find him. I ate my lunch and had a nice day. Ahiru was cleaning the classroom again.

"Yuki can I braid you hair?" Pike asked with a small blush on her face.

"go right ahead Pike." I SaI'd in a happy tone.

"what put you in a great mood?" Ahiru asked.

"i got my grandfathers will a few days ago he left me a house outside of town, and I told my mother off. I finally stood up to her but she's coming here and that worries me." I replied. Pike braided my hair into a low pony tail my bangs an front hair hanged in my face.

"Wow pretty!~~" Lilie and Ahiru said. I blushed from embarrassment. I decided to go to the library but before I could get there someone ran into my leg. I looked down to see a child with green hair my heart skipped a beat.

"ohhh whys your expression sad zura?"the little girl, I deduced, said. I gave her a small smile.

"it's nothing who are you little one?" I asked crouching to be eye level with her.

"Uzura there you are." I heard Fakir say coming towards us.

"Uzura found young snow Zura." Uzura said. I fainted when she called me that. Fakir caught me though. I woke up to being underneath a tree.

"She's awake Zura." I heard uzura say. Fakir put a hand on my forehead.

"your not running a fever but you look so tired and worried." Fakir said.

"I'm worried because my mother coming for a visit but she can't make me leave which is a good thing but I'm tired because there have been so many heart shards and ballet practice." I said. Fakir put a hand on my head and gave me a soft smile. I felt my face heat up a little.

"Your hair looks nice Zura."uzura said.

"T-thank you." I sai my face becoming beet red. Fakir went to go find Mytho again. I was walking past the dorms with uzura in my arms she was sleeping and it was adorable. I heard a crash and saw Mytho jump out a window. I transformed into tutu and saved him.

'Why did he jump?' i thought in question. I bowed and ran off. I gave a sigh and stretched as Uzura started banging on her little drum.

"Lovey dovey." She said. I blinked in confusion.

"There you are you failure." I heard a female voice say as my hair was grabbed and i was dragged off. I wanted to scream but i knew who it was.

"Yuki?" I heard Ahiru ask as my mother dragged me back to the girls dorm.

"This is my mother everyone." I said. My voice being the quietest it had ever been. They greeted my mother formally and stiffly at the same time. I took her up to my room listening to her insults and abuse.

"And one day you'll be just like me." She said. I stopped in my tracks and turned and slapped her.

"How dare you! you think i would do something like this to someone i care about? I'm nothing like you." I said opening the door. She was in shock holding her cheek where i slapped her. I may be weak but i can put force behind a swing and make it swing. I fed Wyatt and started to make dinner. I heard something hit my window and i saw a rock hit the window. it had a note attached to it.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." It said. I looked around and didn't see anyone.

"I'll be here just for tomorrow i leave tomorrow afternoon." My mother said. I slept after that. The day went by without any error. Fakir came to talk to me about a book. I gave him my honest opinion and he seemed to agree with me.

My mother gave me a knowing smile. I actually stepped back a whole bunch of steps. We went to my dorm room and she packed up and left. My eyes had bags under them. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep only to be awaken by a raven tapping on my window. I opened the window and shooed the Raven away. It left behind a letter. I read the letter then crumpled it up and threw it away.

'just an empty threat.' i thought going back to sleep.

I was sitting down in near the pond during lunch eating. A rose petal flew into my hair. I went to take it out but my hand was grabbed then kissed.

"Bonjoure mademoiselle. How is it i haven't met you before since you are a lovely lady." A male voice said. I was about to run but i had the feeling i would be followed by this creep.

"Um Konichiwa?" I asked in surprise switching to my mother language.

"Ohh an Asian no wonder your so exotically lovely." He said. I blushed at the complement. I remembered him from this mornings class. He was the weird kid. I gave a sigh and allowed him to join me.

"Would you mind going on a date with me?" He asked.

i was about to turn him down nicely when low and behold a wild Pike said i would be happy to go on a date. Lilie then dragged me off to go shopping for a dress. I passed Fakir and i gave a sad whine when Lilie kept saying i would have so much fun and then we would be like starcrossed lovers. I think i just blanked after that.

"WHoops how lovely i broke her." Lilie said hugging me. Fakir looked confused about the whole thing.

"Lilie i don't think she wants to go on a date with that narcicuss." Ahiru said rushing to catch up to us.

"I agree with Ahiru." I said hiding behind Ahiru. Lilie then picked me up and carried me away.

Fakir P.O.V

'is she going on a date unwillingly with someone?' I thought watching as Yuki was carried off by the blonde haired sadist. Ahiru was trying to get her to put Yuki down but she wasn't listening. They went into a dress shop. Yuki was placed down on a chair and her bangs taken back from her eyes. Yuki gave a sigh and slouched in her seat. the pink haired girl Pike then came into the store and grabbed a black and white frilly dress and made Yuki go into the dressing room. It took her about ten then came out.

'Wow she looks beautiful.' I thought in amazement. The dress went down past her knees and laced up the back it had long sleeves that opened up covering her hands the dress had a snow like pattern that gave it a van goh look. she was really pale I've never noticed it before.

"Wow Yuki-chan looks like a doll." I heard Ahiru sigh aloud. Yukis face went red. She was flustered. Her narrow almond red eyes looked the other way. They bought the dress and Yuki came out wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a black graphic long sleeved shirt.

'And the illusion of a doll has been shattered.' I thought in humor. Yuki sneezed. Pike then went to go get Yuki's haircut. Yuki of course made the saddest face ever. It took about ten minutes till they came out with a white haired girl whose hair fell just above her shoulders, wait it was Yuki.

'its kinda pretty short but I liked it when her hair was braided wait what am I thinking I can't like Yuki that's almost impossible'i thought starting to freak out a little. I saw the shoes they bought. A pair of black flats.

i then saw a horde o girls plotting to ruin Yuki's date on Sunday.

'i can't let that happen I am a knight after all.' I though starting to make a plan.

Yuki p.o.v

sunday came faster then I would have liked. Pike came and woke me up. Wyatt found himself a home in Ahirus lap. Pike did my hair. Making it curl in some places. The date was in half an hour. I got into the dress lacing it up in the back. I closed my eyes and saw a beautiful doll staring at me back from the mirror.

'wow I do look like a doll.' I thought as Lilie came in with a large case of make up. It took her ten minutes to finish her work .

i was sitting at the fountain waiting for the narcisu- I mean femio to take me on this date.

"Oh mademoiselle I'm so glad you came" He exclaimed grabbing my hand and kissing it. I repressed a shiver.

'what a creep.' I thought. We walked to the diner where i retreated a heart shard for mytho at. I ordered something I thought had been delicious but cold the last time I came here. Femio ordered a salad. I received a glass of water from an employe that looked about me age. I thanked her and started to look around.

'it looks happy here now.' I thought closing my eyes for a while. Femio was ranting about how much love he took from the world that he could not give back. I could've sworn I saw Fakir with a barrette on his head in a stripped shirt watching us but I just shrugged it off.

'what do I think about Fakir?' I thought remembering how sad I felt when I watched him get hurt. 'Do I like him?'

i smiled. 'I think I do.' I thought before I excused my self to use the bathroom.

I came out after drying my hands. I smoothed out my dress.

'I'd rather be on this date with Fakir.' I thought before I knew it. 'Why am I thinking like this.' I put a hand on my forehead. No temperature guess i'll begins. Our food had arrived since I left. I started to eat since femio was i still finished before him and was clean about it. I dropped my fork and went to pick it up when I saw something in my glass before the glass was hit off the table by a wallet. I picked the wallet up and put it in my sleeve to where it wouldn't fall out. Femio payed the bill and invited me to a walk. A stampede then decided to happen I would've been hit by a giant bull if someone hadn't pulled me onto a horse and took me away from demilitarize. I closed my eyes and burried my face into the mans chest he put snark around my waist. We came to a stop. I opened my eyes to see Fakir.

he gave me a smile. I smiled back at him and held his wallet out for him. He looked away and blushed while taking it back. I kissed his cheek.

"thank you Fakir." I said getting down from the horse. I went home to rest but I had to save femio from Rue. He saved himself and i got to dance away. I went to sleep after I fed Wyatt. I woke up from my dream in a cold sweat I saw Fakir being ripped in half. I went back to sleep when I saw the time. The next dream I had was one about a knight I saw fakir fighting the knight and he won. Fakir won but I woke up before I saw anything else. I got up and took a shower and got ready for school.

"Hey yuki Ahiru have you two heard about the ghost knight?" Pike and lilie explained the story freaking Ahiru out but making me excited.

" your snow." A girl from the drama club said to me when she saw me. She then asked if I knew Mytho. I said I did burbs wasnt feeling well but fakir was as good as mytho and could probably do what they need. They handed me a script and I went To go find Fakir.

i found him and gave him the script and it was a bit akward. I then ran off so I wouldn't be late for my piano class. I was staying late in the room since the next class I had was closed today. The door opened but I kept playing but had a pair of arms pick me up.

"come on idiot we have to go see the drama club." I heard fakir say. I sighed but did nothing to stop him. We reached the department in five minutes. The drama club was so excited about having Fakir as their knight. I watched him dance and noticed something seemed to be bothering him.

"We'll I'm going to do the shopping." I heard a female snake student say a he slithered by.

"oh would you like me to do it, it'll be faster." I asked. I went and did the shopping. stepping out of the store i noticed that no one was around.

'where is everyone?' i thought looking around. I decided to start running to the school. I ended up in a forest.

"Where the hell did this forest come from?" I asked aloud. i heard the sound of hooves coming closer to me. i hid in the hollow of a tree. I made sure to keep quiet until he passed. I saw my pendant glow. I stepped out from behind the tree figuring out that the Knight had a piece of Mytho's heart. I heard more hooves coming closer to me.

"this again?" i said aloud about to go hide behind the tree again.

"Yuki" I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Fakir the ghost knight has a shard of mythos heart." I told him. He nodded and galloped off. I stood there fuming.

'the dude just left me standing here jerk.' i thought chasing after Fakir. I made it to see him starting to fight. I transofrmed into tutu.

"Please don't fight." I said creating a fog to hide me and the knight. I tried to reason with the knight earning some deep cuts to the legs and arms and a few smaller cuts to the face. I was stubborn and was able to talk the knight into finally passing on.

"I am the feeling of pride." i heard the heart shard say before i returned it to Mytho. I returned to normal and fell forward. I was picked up and could hear Fakir being upset.

'Don't be a quitter.' i wanted to tell him but darkness over took my vision and i fainted. Chapter end.


	5. Authors note

Authors note:

Thank you all my readers and people following my stories,

I am trying to finish up my stories one by one so if your waiting on me uploading a chapter then please read my other works or read the ones on my Wattpad.

Yohio-CB is the name please forgive me for my absence.

~IC


End file.
